<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call My Name ( I'm yours to tame. ) by sunbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095051">Call My Name ( I'm yours to tame. )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe'>sunbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>( And now I'm a demon's bride?! ) drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting kink???, It's a kinky mess, It's a throne fucking fic, It's really just self indulgent, M/M, Maybe slight size kink too???, Okay if you squint there is, Temperature kink too, There's probably a scent kink too, Voice Kink, With your daily dose of horny demon and his husband, and a mess, this has absolutely no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masahiko tends to be a little possessive over things, and maybe it was childish, but could you blame him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>( And now I'm a demon's bride?! ) drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call My Name ( I'm yours to tame. )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's incomplete at the moment but ill finish it one day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuyuyoshi knew that Masahiko was possessive. That was never a surprise to anyone. But this...This felt much different. Something about the Demon Lord was quite off after the previous encounter. But Fuyuyoshi quieted those thoughts. He had better things to think about anyways. As seeing that they were sitting on his throne - not to mention in a rather compromising position - and Fuyuyoshi's cheeks a shameful hue of red.</p><p> </p><p>What made this entire situation seem all the more shameless and embarrassing was the fact that Fuyuyoshi was grinding on his thigh, a bit of desperation clinging to his form as he moved. As if his touch were a lifeline. And Fuyuyoshi did make mention to how shameless this entire situation was but had only been met with a suffocating kiss and all too eager hands.</p><p> </p><p>His face was hidden in the crook of Masahiko's neck, arms gently clutching to the partially opened robes that were splayed across Masahiko's chest. In return, the Demon Lord's hands were clutching onto his lover's hips in a vice grip, giving him little option but to just keep moving.</p><p> </p><p>And if Fuyuyoshi hadn't felt as horny as he did, he definitely would've talked off the male's ear about this entire damn situation. But clearly, Masahiko wasn't in too much a mood to deal with their childish banter. For a moment, his mind almost scattered to a halt when he felt teeth pressing into his neck. A soft keening noise escape him, and the male had attempted to silence himself by hiding further into the crook of Masahiko's neck. Though, the Demon Lord wasn't having it. Showcased by the soft growl left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>" No. No hiding, " </p><p> </p><p>Fuyuyoshi almost wanted to snap at the seeming command - to fight, to do anything honestly - but words simply caused his body to melt and comply.</p><p> </p><p>" I want to hear you. " </p><p> </p><p>His breath was cold against the shell of his ear, the cooing words nearly matching the chill. And all too suddenly, his body had forgotten the heat that nudged at each fiber of his being to favor the sharp cold that bit at his skin. There was little mercy shown by the cold that radiated off of Masahiko - that should be expected of an ice demon. </p><p> </p><p>At least he wasn't fully freezing, thanks to the fact that Fuyuyoshi practically plastered himself onto the front of the other's body. </p><p> </p><p>Fuyuyoshi wasn't paying much to that thought, focusing more on pressing his head against Masahiko's shoulder while he continued to grind on his thigh, his fingers remaining curled in the Demon Lord's robes. Exhaling cautiously, another soft hum escaped his lips. He, in all honesty, was completely at Masahiko's mercy now. Not that Fuyuyoshi minded it any. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed softly, a noise of content as he felt Masahiko pressing a kiss against his neck. Gentle and sweet, followed by a bite that reflected the previous kindness. And all Fuyuyoshi could do was bury his face into his the crook of the other's neck, grinding against him in a suddenly established pace. Any shame that may have been in his mind was gone, only focused now on chasing their pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>A sharp keening noise left his lips as he felt the bite on his shoulder harder, while Masahiko's thigh began to move against his movements. A hand resting gently on his hip, while the other moved to rest on the underside of his thigh just slightly. As if to have more control over his movements, and for a moment, that set a small crease of worry through his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>All of those thoughts - and anything else that was coherent - disappeared. His body tense lightly with surprise when he felt hands slip into his robes, coldness biting at his skin with each touch. A soft whimper escaped his lips, jumping as he felt thumbs brush over his nipples. </p><p>This was bound to end terribly, Fuyuyoshi guessed. He wasn't going to complain though. </p><p> </p><p>Once more, his mind melted to a puddle, his breath shivering as he felt the other gently pinch his nipples. He couldn't even complain about the seeming unfairness of the entire situation, only let out a small whine while his hips rocked a bit quicker. Trying to find something of release for the arousal that formed. </p><p> </p><p>Though, out of nowhere, his body halted. Fuyuyoshi couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat, pouting almost. Masahiko smiled at this, before catching his lips in a kiss while drawing his hands out of his robes. </p><p> </p><p>" Off. " </p><p> </p><p>Was all Masahiko had to say for Fuyuyoshi to catch on. He shuffled for a moment, but able to slip off his outer robes. Now simply leaving him in his pants and inner robes. The dark blue robes had been carelessly thrown to the ground, and it was likely he wouldn't care much about that until later. </p><p> </p><p>Masahiko smiled loosely at this, pressing a kiss against the underside of Fuyuyoshi's jaw. Then suddenly, Fuyuyoshi found himself caged back against the throne, with Masahiko stepping back. He could almost whine at the lack of touch, trying to savor what bit he had been left with before Masahiko stepped back. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the worst though, given he was able to watch Masahiko undress. </p><p> </p><p>Clearly, he was in no hurry. Yet, Fuyuyoshi couldn't be too mad. After all, the man damn near had the body of a God. It almost felt embarrassing to watch, and for a moment, his eyes flickered to the side. His breath caught in his throat and his cheeks burning with the wandering thoughts. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts, hearing Masahiko speak up in return, </p><p> </p><p>" Now we're getting all shy? Isn't that adorable? " </p><p> </p><p>Fuyuyoshi almost hated the drawl in Masahiko's voice, the way that it caused his body to tremble. Not in the bad way, but nonetheless. He huffed shakily, facing Masahiko once more. The words seemed to be a challenged anyways. Maybe, he chimed to himself, he should've considered the action beforehand. Given that Masahiko was completely naked - and clearly, not afraid to flaunt it off, as a usual - Fuyuyoshi felt a little concerned now. His cheeks flushed a heavy red, inhaling sharply. </p><p> </p><p>Masahiko all but grinned at this reply, moving over and swooping Fuyuyoshi back into his arms, settling back down onto the throne, </p><p> </p><p>" Let's get the rest of this off, yeah? " </p><p> </p><p>Fuyuyoshi could only nod, allowing Masahiko to move him. And soon enough, the rest of the robes were discarded on the floor. The male tensed gently at the feeling of the sudden coldness that attacked his skin, and there was barely any comfort offered afterwards. Nonetheless, Masahiko's hands gently gripped his waist, rubbing gentle circles into them. </p><p> </p><p>The action was appreciated, but it didn't soothe much. It make adjusting to the difference in warmth easier, definitely, but it didn't do anything to help with the need that was gnawing through his entire body. Before, Masahiko had seemed so hurried to have Fuyuyoshi unravel on his thigh, but now, he looked as if he was having too much fun. </p><p> </p><p>What a teasing jerk. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>